


down, down the dark road

by blueh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prucan if you squint, Something that I did for a school paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueh/pseuds/blueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert should've listened to his grandfather when he told him not to go into the forest. Nothing good ever came from that damned place. Not the centuars, not the fairies and certainly not that wendigo that bore a strange resemblance to Gilbert's friend who had disappeared years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down, down the dark road

Gilbert was lost. He was very, very lost and in hindsight, he probably should have listened to his brother when he said not to stay out too long. Ludwig had always been wary about him staying out late and yeah, now that Gilbert thought about it, he had a reason. He took one wrong turn and it look where it ended. With him wondering through a creepy forest in the middle of the night with nothing to defend himself with.

 

His thoughts wandered to his grandfather who had been on the weird side. He’d always go on and on about this forest, about how it was filled with wendigoes and werewolves and wraiths. Gilbert had never once believed him, but he had always avoided the forest for his own reasons. One of those reasons being Matthew, a childhood friend who disappeared in these very woods years ago.

 

He let out a puff of air, pulling his bag closer to his body as he walked along. It was freezing out; way too cold for the small jacket he had draped across his shoulders. He stopped for a second, looking around and frowned when he realized he wasn’t getting any closer to anything. He felt like this forest would go on for miles and miles, twisting and turning and taking people deeper into it’s depths until they were so lost that they would never return. Perhaps that’s what happened to Matthew, lost and alone until the biting cold took away his life.

 

Gilbert shivered violently and sighed. It would be no use standing around and wondering where to go. He felt his phone in his pocket, reminding him of the only thing that could save him from this mess. Too bad it died an hour ago since Gilbert had the sudden urge to watch the football game, convinced that he wouldn’t need his phone later.

 

Kicking some leaves, he continued on until the worn game trail started to slowly disappear and suddenly ended all together. He cursed at his luck, shaking his head and was about to turn around when the rustling of leaves caught his attention and Gilbert froze.

 

Suddenly a creature emerged and Gilbert felt his jaw drop to the ground. Standing in front of him was what could only be described as a centaur with the top half of a beautiful woman the bottom of a black horse. She had a bow across her torso and was staring at Gilbert with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

 

“ _Humans_ ,” she muttered, before trotting to him. Gilbert, being to shocked to move, let her touch his face, pulling at his hair until she decided that yes, he was indeed a human and pulled back. “I have not seen your kind in here for a long time.”

 

“Uh,” Was all that came out of Gilbert’s mouth.

 

“Your kind do not survive long here,” She says like she’s telling a fact. “Most do not even make it this far. It’s quite impressive.”

 

“Thanks. . . ?” Gilbert says, still trying to comprehend this.

 

The centaur laughed, her tail swishing behind her. “This is hard for you to understand, yes? What you humans consider myths are not myths here.”

 

All that was running through Gilbert’s head was _oh god my grandfather was right._

A howl came from the distance and the woman backed up, her expression turning serious. “I must go. Danger approaches. If you wish to survive this, then leave.” She pointed in a direction to the left. “Through the trees. However, beware of the wendigo’s song for that would be the end of you. Do not let them catch you.” She turned and disappeared where she came.

 

“W-wait!” He yelled, but it was in vain. She had already left.

 

“Oh my god,” Gilbert stated. “I’m going to die in this damn forest and no one is ever going to know.”

 

Thoughts of Matthew rushed back. Was this what it was like for him? Stuck in a forest with creatures of myth? Was Matthew caught by a less friendly creature? Gilbert shuddered and shook the thoughts out of his head. He doubted that he’d ever know what happened to Matthew. He didn’t want to really know at this point.

 

Another howl echoed, only closer than before and Gilbert’s eyes widened. He took off in a sprint, trying to get away from whatever was coming. Plants snagged at his clothing, tearing it and making it bleed. Not once did he notice.

 

He stopped at the base of a tree to try and catch his breath. His legs ached and his lungs burned, but he knew he couldn’t stop for long.

 

_Beware of wendigo’s song._

Gilbert didn’t want to find out what that meant.

 

Too bad, as a song erupted from the trees, and Gilbert stopped. It was horrifying; sounds of screeching and wailing like an animal in pain. The only thing more terrifying than the song itself was the fact that it was coming closer and closer. 

 

Gilbert took off in a sprint yet again, this time dimly aware of the sounds of footsteps behind him and the heavy breathing of a beast following him. It let out a screech, shaking the trees around it. Gilbert gasped and tried to run faster but his legs couldn’t take it. Either way, he knew that the moment he stopped or let that _thing_ catch up to him, he’d die.

 

Risking a quick glance behind him, Gilbert felt his heart drop. The creature behind him was nothing like the centaur. This creature looked vaguely human, but it had claws the size of Gilbert’s head and black _stuff_ (he couldn’t quite tell what it was, if he was being honest) dripping from all over. It had two deer horns protruding from it’s head that were completely covered in blood, much like the rest of it’s body. It snarled, showing off teeth that were sharp and completely covered in what Gilbert only assumed was its last victim.

 

But what really scared Gilbert the most was its eyes. A beautiful purple that glowed in the dark. It was something so, _so_ familiar and suddenly everything clicked.

 

Matthew. Matthew had those same eyes.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gilbert could remember a story that his grandfather told about wendigoes (which he could only assume this creature was. Nothing else was quite as horrifying). He remembered how it is said that if a wendigo took the bones of it’s meal back to his den, then another wendigo would spring from them with no memory of it’s life before and fueled with a burning hunger to eat anything and everything in its way.

 

 _That’s_ what happened to Matthew. He was a victim to these forests, probably caught by another wendigo. And the same thing would happen to Gilbert if he didn’t get away.

 

The wendigo lunged, talking Gilbert by surprise. He let out a scream when the creature bit into his shoulder, causing blood to flow from the open wound. He staggered under the weight of the being and collapsed on the floor. He tried to twist away, but found he couldn’t as its long claws dung into his legs.

 

Black spots danced in his vision and he suddenly felt so tired, but he couldn’t fall asleep. His entire body burned with the weight of the creature as it shredded his shoulder. He lost his voice long ago.

 

This was it. This is how it would end, he decided. They’d never find his body. They’d never know what happened to him.

 

But he closed his eyes anyways and never woke up again.  


End file.
